


He Has a Nice Smile

by baekingneeds



Series: 12 Days of Chanbaek Christmas 2017 [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Jongdae in text, M/M, Pianist Baekhyun, Violinist Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekingneeds/pseuds/baekingneeds
Summary: Chanyeol shops online a lot so it’s important that he gets positive feedbacks from the people he’s bought from to show that he’s a reliable person. Baekhyun’s a collector who has many things to sell and he’s also more than happy to exchange feedback with Chanyeol who buys a rare Jazz CD from him.





	He Has a Nice Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t expect to finish this on time but when inspiration strikes, you just write, right?  
> Anyway, thank you to everyone who’s still reading this and thank you to the same few people who are always commenting, I really appreciate them and I’m starting to recognise your usernames hahas <3
> 
> [Tweet](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds) me if you enjoyed reading this or slip into my DMs or just let me know somewhere XD
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> P.S.: Thank you for the coffees! See this [Tweet](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds/status/949621086941007874) if you want and vote [here](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds/status/949777797060481024) For the story you would like to see a continuation of! (I’m just curious XD)

In all honesty, Chanyeol’s profile picture on BuySellcle (its supposed to sound like bicycle but Chanyeol isn’t too enthusiastic about the name) isn’t the most flattering selfie of himself. With his round glasses, plain grey jacket with the hood up, and unkempt curly hair, he looks more like a hobo who spends way too much money than a young aspiring Jazz violinist.

But Chanyeol never really minded how he looks on any social media platform anyway because he isn’t on them to sell his looks. Actually, he isn’t even on most of them. There’s the mandatory Facebook so that his family members can keep up-to-date with his life except he doesn’t post anything. Then there’s the obligatory Twitter so that his friends’ follower count can increase. Additionally, there’s the compulsory Instagram for him to like his friends’ photos. That’s about it. The only one that matters is the honorary BuySellcle where Chanyeol can buy everything useful to himself.

Everything like Jazz CDs, common ones, rare ones, you name it, BuySellcle has it. The application also has lots of music sheets listed but there’s simply too many for Chanyeol to look through it all. He did end up buying quite a few music sheets though.

All his purchases thus far have been pleasant. The sellers were mostly friendly and patient. One or two of them didn’t use emojis in their replies but they weren’t mean either. Still, emojis made everyone’s mood better, or so Chanyeol believes. Meeting up for the items have also gone smoothly for every transaction. But most of all, Chanyeol has collected a bunch of positive feedbacks, showing how good a buyer he is.

He’s seen buyers with more bad reviews than positive ones before leading to many sellers refusing to sell their items to them. It’s their own fault, really and he can’t really find it in himself to feel sorry for them.

His latest purchase is an extremely rare Jazz CD that he had been looking for for _years_. The moment he saw it listed, he had immediately contacted the seller to reserve the item. It was a stroke of luck because he was coincidentally just on the application and scrolling through items despite not wanting to buy anything.

As usual, the seller was polite and helpful in answering all of Chanyeol’s questions. But honestly, Chanyeol felt that the seller was _extremely_ friendly. After they agreed on a time and date to meet, Chanyeol checked out the seller’s page and realised just how popular (should he even use that word for such an application?) the seller is. The number of positive feedback he has is _amazing_ and suddenly, Chanyeol felt about ten times better about his purchase.

One positive feedback from a popular seller means more than ten positive feedbacks from sellers who don’t really sell anything or have feedbacks to be honest.

The day to collect his Jazz CD is finally here and Chanyeol’s early. He’s waiting at the train station they agreed on while playing Tetris on his phone. He already messaged the seller about what he’s wearing so that the other can easily identify him.

“Excuse me?” a voice says suddenly and Chanyeol exits his game. “You’re loey1127?”

 

Pocketing his phone and looking up at the stranger, Chanyeol gasps because the stranger looks so _cute_ and so small before he slaps a hand over his mouth when he realises what he just did. The stranger looks amused and Chanyeol flashes him a sheepish smile. “Baekisses?”

“Baekhyun, actually,” the man jokes, laughing. “But yes, that’s me!” Baekhyun smiles widely at Chanyeol before he stretches his hand out, paper bag in it. “Your Jazz CD.”

“Chanyeol,” Chanyeol supplies with a laugh before he excitedly takes the bag from Baekhyun’s hand. He’s about to look inside when he suddenly thinks that he might have pulled the paper bag a little too roughly. “I’m so sorry for snatching the bag,” Chanyeol tells Baekhyun, his tone anxious and his eyes shining with sincerity. “I’m just really happy about this because I’ve been looking for it for _years_.”

Laughing, Baekhyun shakes his head. “You didn’t snatch it, don’t worry! And I’m glad I’m selling this to you. It’ll be better in your hands anyway. I’m more of a classical person.”

“You play?” Chanyeol asks, intrigued, subconsciously taking a step closer.

Nodding, Baekhyun replies, “piano”.

“Violin,” Chanyeol supplies without Baekhyun asking but the seller grins at him in approval.

“Go on, check your CD.” Baekhyun gestures towards the paper bag and Chanyeol’s eyes widen.

“Right! Sorry for wasting your time,” Chanyeol says hurriedly as Baekhyun gives a small chuckle. He takes the CD out of the bag and starts checking its condition.

His eyes are shining with delight as he touches the cover of the album and he smiles to himself in pure happiness when he turns the CD around and sees the track list. One of the pieces from the album starts playing in his mind and he visions himself on his violin and playing the piece.

“It’s perfect,” he tells Baekhyun with a smile that stretches wide on his face. “Thank you so much for this.” His eyes widen suddenly when he realises that he has a small gift for Baekhyun and thanks himself for not forgetting about it in the presence of someone as cute as Baekhyun. Guys like Baekhyun usually made him forget his own name. “This is for you.” He pulls out a cookie wrapped neatly in a plastic bag with a pink ribbon tied on it.

Baekhyun laughs, accepting the snack from Chanyeol. “It’s my pleasure!”

As Baekhyun’s about to turn away, Chanyeol realises that he forgot to ask the other something. He can ask Baekhyun through the application but since Baekhyun’s already in front of him…

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol calls, making the other face him while standing sideways. “Is it okay if we um...exchanged feedbacks?”

“Of course!” Baekhyun replies kindly with a laugh. “Andddd I have to go meet another buyer now,” he adds as he starts walking backwards. “Thanks for the cookie and I would love to hear you play the violin someday.” Then he turns around and slow jogs to the gantry to enter the platform.

Chanyeol stays rooted to the ground as his mind tries to process what Baekhyun just said. Does that mean that Baekhyun wants to meet him again?

No way, he’s simply thinking too much. Baekhyun’s just really nice and good with words. That’s why everyone loves him so much and loves buying things from him. At least that’s what Chanyeol concluded after reading some of the feedback, all positive, left on Baekhyun’s profile.

Gripping the straw handle of the paper bag tightly, Chanyeol smiles to himself, thinking about playing the CD on his laptop as soon as he gets home.

 

When Chanyeol reaches his apartment, he doesn’t even change out of his clothes to more comfortable home ones and instead, immediately takes out his violin. Counting to four in his mind, Chanyeol starts to play a simple tune, his eyes closed as he allows the music in his mind to guide his hand. He stops abruptly and allows the imperfect cadence to hang like awkward pause in the air.

Carefully, he lays his violin down in its open case lying on his low table in front of his small television set. Then he pulls his phone out and enters BuySellcle so that he can leave Baekhyun a feedback like he promised.

_The seller was really kind and really friendly and really cute. I would recommend dealing with him and I would also love to deal with him again._

He stares at the short paragraph he just typed and frowns at a few words like ‘cute’ and ‘love’. Backspacing the whole thing, he reminds himself that he’s leaving Baekhyun a feedback for selling him an extremely rare Jazz CD that he has been looking for for years, not a date that lasted less than five minutes but got so enamoured that he has to write it out on the internet.

_Seller was super kind, friendly, and cute. 100% trustworthy and I definitely recommend dealing with him. Thanks for selling me the CD! I’ve been looking for it for years so I’m really grateful._

Again, Chanyeol’s brows knit together when he reads what he just typed. The word ‘cute’ is there again but at least ‘love’ is gone so he doesn’t sound too desperate for another meeting.

 _Was_ he trying to ask for another meeting?

Shaking his head, Chanyeol deletes a few parts to rewrite it. It’s going to be normal this time.

_Seller was super kind and friendly. He’s 100% trustworthy and I definitely recommend dealing with him. Thanks for selling me the CD! I’ve been looking for it for years so I’m really grateful. And thanks for the cute paper bag._

Since he can’t seem to get rid of the word ‘cute’, he changed the context a little to include it somehow. Before he can delete the whole thing again, he sends the feedback and then looks at the plain brown paper bag lying next to his violin case and sighs.

Throwing his phone onto the couch, he gently picks up his violin again. He takes his time to appreciate the feeling of holding the bow in his right hand and the violin in his left. Slowly, he brings the violin to his neck and places his chin on the chin rest. Closing his eyes, he brings his left hand up and presses the hair of the bow against the violin strings with the right amount of pressure that he knows will allow him to produce a melodious sound.

Suddenly, Chanyeol’s phone dings with a new notification appearing on his phone screen. Opening his eyes, Chanyeol sighs and looks at his phone. There’s no preview because he turned that function off so he has to unlock his phone to access the page. All he knows is that it’s a notification from BuySellcle.

Sighing, Chanyeol lays the violin down with utmost care again. He isn’t expecting anything when he opens the application. Maybe it’s a buyer inquiring about an item or maybe it’s a seller getting back to him about something. Or maybe it’s a feedback from Baekhyun.

It’s the last option.

And Chanyeol isn’t expecting what he reads either.

_The buyer’s really nice and friendly. His replies were prompt and did I mention, friendly? Also, he was very punctual and was even early, I think! He gave me a cookie as thanks for selling the item too. And oh he has a nice smile :)He has a nice smile. He has a nice smile. He has a nice smile._

No, it wasn’t Chanyeol’s eyes that were playing tricks on him, it’s his brain. There’s no way the cute boy left him that feedback.

As Chanyeol re-reads and re-reads the feedback over and over again, he reaches the conclusion that Baekhyun finds his smile cute.

Chanyeol spends the whole night wondering if he can meet the other again. He sleeps around six in the morning.

 

Approximately six hours later, Chanyeol wakes up to a ton of notifications from BuySellcle. The insistent vibrating from his phone woke him from his slumber. Groggily, he unlocks his phone and immediately opens the application, confused about the number of notifications. Is there a sale or did his account get hacked or did the creators send out random messages by accident?

Or none of the above.

Chanyeol’s inbox is flooded with offers and messages asking for meet-ups to trade items or people trying to sell their things or asking him to consider buying their items. With sleep-heavy eyes, Chanyeol starts agreeing to a few of the deals. He’s halfway typing “okay” to buying new violin strings when he realises what’s going on.

Immediately, he backspaces and exits the application, opening his messaging application to text his best friend, Jongdae about the surge of messages on BuySellcle asking him to meet-up with them. The last time he checked, BuySellcle didn’t not allow the sale of one’s looks or body and he certainly doesn’t think that that policy has changed.

When he opens the chat with his friend, there’s a simple message from Jongdae that says: “Did you meet Baekisses yesterday?? If you did check his Twitter account. Same UN. Thank me later.”

Curious, he quickly searches for Baekhyun’s Twitter and soon enough, he finds it, along with the reason for his sudden popularity on BuySellcle when he sees that Baekhyun’s latest tweet is about his transaction with Chanyeol.

_Met the cutest buyer ever today and I think yall know that I meet a lot of buyers. He had a really nice smile >____< I’m still thinking bout it!!_

There’s a follow up tweet after that that says: _I’m not giving out his username so please stop asking >_< I don’t want him to find this tweet and feel uncomfortable or something!!_.

Honestly, Chanyeol’s surprised at how kind Baekhyun is. Everyone comments on other people’s looks nowadays, whether good or bad, people comment. Chanyeol’s seen his friends do it. Even Chanyeol does it himself sometimes - tweet about bumping into a cute guy at the train station, buying water from a handsome guy in a convenience store, passing by a pretty girl on the streets, or even finding an extremely cute dog in the park. But never before had Chanyeol even considered the possibility that these random strangers whom he praised would feel uncomfortable by his words if they knew that he was referring to them.

Baekhyun was so damn kind.

And once again, Chanyeol finds himself wanting to meet Baekhyun.

He finishes replying all of the messages in his inbox and finally starts to play his violin. The new CD can wait.

 

The next time Chanyeol finds something extremely rare on BuySellcle, it’s a week later. It’s the original music score of a not-so-popular piece that Chanyeol adores. He was always more of the unconventional sort. His parents never approved of his interest in Jazz violin, preferring him to take the usual classical route instead. But Chanyeol is his own person and he loves Jazz so that’s what he decided to do.

As Chanyeol chats the seller up, he belatedly realises that it’s Baekhyun.

Suddenly panicking, Chanyeol paces back and forth in front of his dining table until he hears a beep and sees his phone screen lighting up, signalling a reply. He sits down again and looks at Baekhyun’s reply. It’s a simple message asking him when he’s free to meet for the score and if meeting at the same train station is alright for him.

Other than the mention of the train station, there’s no other signs of familiarity and Chanyeol feels strangely disappointed. Baekhyun probably doesn’t even remember his real name anymore.

They settle on a date and time pretty quickly and the venue remains the same at the train station they met at the previous time.

Not knowing why, Chanyeol decides to check Baekhyun’s Twitter again. He doesn’t really use Twitter but he finally understands why it’s useful for stalking.

Baekhyun tweets _a lot_ but Chanyeol easily picks out the tweets that are relevant to him and he’s actually surprised that he can even find one.

_still thinking about that cute buyer with a cute smile_

_His name is……..C*******! Guess!_

_why is his smile so cute why why why_

_I just made another deal with him :’D_

There’s actually a few more tweets talking about him, mostly his smile, but that’s the main gist of Baekhyun’s tweets regarding Chanyeol.

To say that Chanyeol’s flattered is an understatement.

Now he really can’t wait to meet Baekhyun again.

 

The meetup day is finally here and again, Chanyeol is early, waiting at the exact same spot and doing the exact same thing - playing Tetris.

“Sorry I’m late!” a familiar voice calls out, making Chanyeol look up from his game.

He smiles when he sees Baekhyun coming to a stop in front of him. There’s a cheeky smile on Baekhyun’s face and suddenly, there’s a jolly tune played by the violin sounding in Chanyeol’s mind to match Baekhyun’s expression.

“Your item.” Pulling a manila folder from his messenger bag, Baekhyun hands it over to Chanyeol.

Thanking Baekhyun, Chanyeol reaches out to take the folder from Baekhyun but when he pulls the folder, he’s met with resistance. Confused, Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun who’s smiling at him sheepishly.

“I have a confession to make,” Baekhyun admits. “There’s nothing in the folder.”

“Wha - what?”

“Wait, listen,” Baekhyun says hurriedly, placing his hand over Chanyeol’s before blushing and pulling away. “I can explain. I do have the score but I’m not actually selling it. I only put it up for sale because I know that you’ll buy it and then I can meet you again. Creepy, I know but I really can’t stop thinking about your smile.”

“I know,” Chanyeol says with a small shrug. “That you’ve been thinking about my smile,” he clarifies when Baekhyun looks at him in puzzlement.

“How?”

“Twitter.”

Nodding with a grin, Baekhyun covers his face with the hand not holding the manila folder in embarrassment. “I can’t believe I got caught.”

Chanyeol finally lets go of the manila folder, not even realising that he was still holding on to it and he smirks at Baekhyun. “Something else I can call you out for?”

Removing his hand, Baekhyun laughs as he tells Chanyeol, “go on”.

“I thought you were more of a classical person.”

“I lied.” Baekhyun smiles easily. “I like both. I had a copy of the Jazz CD so I decided to sell it because playing two instruments while trying to support yourself isn’t cheap.”

“You play the violin too?”

“Viola actually,” Baekhyun corrects kindly.

“Do you want to go out for coffee and talk about Jazz some time?” Chanyeol blurts out before his mind can even comprehend his own question.

“Like a date?” Baekhyun asks with a laugh, his eyes turning into crescents as he squints at Chanyeol.

“A date! Yes, like a date!” Chanyeol replies quickly, his palms are starting to feel clammy and he doesn’t think he can continue with the conversation any longer if Baekhyun doesn’t give him an answer.

“If it’s a date then I want to go out with you too,” Baekhyun says easily, his eyes twinkling with stars as he smiles sweetly at Chanyeol. “Friday night?”

“Friday night, yeah, sure. Friday night’s great.” Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Chanyeol prays that Baekhyun didn’t catch him fidgeting. “Friday night’s good.”

“I’ll see you then.”

“See you. Yeah.”

Nodding, Baekhyun smiles one last time before he turns to leave.

“Wait!” Chanyeol calls out suddenly with a courage that comes to him randomly. When Baekhyun spins around to face him again, Chanyeol’s smiling at him shyly. “Dates don’t usually end like that, do they?”

“Is _this_ a date?” Baekhyun’s tone is teasing and there’s a playful glint in his eyes.

Chucking, Chanyeol bites his lower lip in embarrassment as he shakes his head ‘no’. “Probably not.”

He takes a deep breath as Baekhyun watches him, amused, before he takes large strides over to Baekhyun, stopping in front of the shorter. Then slowly, he leans down to the side of Baekhyun’s face and places a chaste kiss to the latter’s cheek. The pianist’s face is cold from the winter air but soft against Chanyeol’s lips.

Pulling away, Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun bashfully. The pianist is holding his face with a surprised look on his face and Chanyeol starts to think that he messed up until a smile slowly slips onto Baekhyun’s face.

“That was nice,” Baekhyun says softly.

Blushing, Chanyeol looks away and covers his face to try hiding the redness by faking a cough.

“How did you find out about my Twitter anyway?” Baekhyun asks suddenly even though he’s supposed to leave already.

“My friend told me about it,” Chanyeol admits honestly.

Grinning, Baekhyun takes a step closer to Chanyeol. “I’m glad your friend told you about it.”

Stepping forward, Chanyeol bends down so that he’s face to face with Baekhyun, so close that he can count the other’s eyelashes. “I’m glad too.”

 

Chanyeol forgets to thank Jongdae.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds)! You can Tweet or DM me <3 I’ll reply everyone while waiting for my plane tomorrow lols
> 
> xoxo
> 
> P.S.: this was inspired by my sister jokingly wanting to leave such a feedback for a guy who bought something from her lmao


End file.
